Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background will be described with reference to wedding gowns, as an example. There are many styles of wedding gowns that a bride may choose for her special day. For example, wedding gown silhouettes include ballgown, A-Line, modified A-Line, trumpet, mermaid and sheath. Wedding gown necklines include square, scoop, sweetheart, sheer, halter, Queen Ann and bateau. Wedding gown waistlines include basque, dropped, empire, natural and princess. Wedding gown sleeves include strapless, spaghetti straps, straps, sleeveless, cap sleeve, ¾ sleeve and long sleeve. Wedding gown dress lengths include above the knee, knee length, tea length, ankle length and floor length. Wedding gown trains include sweep, court, chapel length and cathedral length. Wedding gown fabrics include charmeuse, chiffon, crepe, duchesse satin, dupioni, georgette, Mikado, organza, satin, shantung, taffeta and tulle.
One aspect many wedding gowns have in common, however, is button back detail in the form of a long series of button and loop connections which may be used in combination with or without a zipper connection. Not only does this button back detail give the wedding gown a brilliant texture but it also look gorgeous as the bride walks down the aisles. It has been found, however, that coupling and decoupling the button and loop connections is tricky and time consuming, typically requiring the dexterity of a bride's helper. Accordingly, a need has arisen for improvements in coupling and decoupling the button and loop connections of a wedding gown.